


Merciless

by CarlyWinchester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, No Lube, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Scratching, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Threats, Threats of Violence, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyWinchester/pseuds/CarlyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa opened his eyes and looked up at the man above him. He wasn’t that much taller than him, maybe three or four inches, but he was bulkier. Oikawa estimated his weight to be around 200 pounds, 40 more than he was. Between the height, weight, and weapon, Oikawa didn’t stand a chance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciless

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains graphic violence and rape. Please read at your own discretion.

Bag in hand, Oikawa exited the convenience store. He checked his watch. It was nearly eight o’clock. Practice ended later than usual, so he decided to pick up something quick to eat before getting home.

It was getting dark out, the night sky bringing the summer heat down to a more enjoyable temperature, but was stuffy and humid. Most people opted to stay inside in an air conditioned home. Oikawa  was looking forward to that as well. But, he walked slowly, savoring unusual quiet. There was hardly anybody out at that hour, and for once, Oikawa found himself completely alone… until he wasn’t.

He left the shopping area of his neighborhood, passing a park, when a figure came out of the shadows of the trees.

“Hey, baby, where you headed?” Heart pounding, Oikawa ignored the man and kept walking, picking up his pace a bit. “Oi!” Rough hands grabbed Oikawa from behind and turned him around, making him drop his bag. “I’m talking to you.”

“Oh, were you? I’m sorry for my rudeness.” Oikawa faked a smile and bowed his head slightly. “But if you’ll excuse me, I have to get home.” He took a step back, but bumped into someone else. He quickly spun around, coming face to face with another man.

“Hey, Yashiro; you’re right. He is pretty.” The second man touched Oikawa’s cheek, looking up and down his body.

Oikawa gulped and shook the hand off. “Th-thanks. But I really need to get going. My parent’s are expecting me. They’ll kill me if I miss curfew.” Oikawa lied through his teeth, hoping the two men didn’t pick up on it. The truth is, his parents were on a business trip out of the country. They won’t be back for another two weeks.

“Aw, don’t be like that. Let’s have some fun together.” Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“N-no, I-”

“Grab him.” At the second man’s prompting, they both grabbed an arm and pulled Oikawa into the park, nearly ten yards into the wooded area. Oikawa kicked and screamed the whole way, but there was nobody around to hear him.

“No! Stop! Let mph-” A calloused hand was thrown over Oikawa’s mouth, muffling his voice. Oikawa struggled against their grip, trying to pry himself away.

Suddenly, he was thrown to the ground. The man, Yashiro, straddled him, trying to keep him from running, and pinned him down with one arm. With the other, he held a .45 caliber pistol against Oikawa’s temple. Oikawa froze, breathing heavily, shutting his eyes in fear. His heart slammed against his chest, undoubtedly being felt by the man. Yashiro moved his head so that his mouth was next to Oikawa’s ear.

“If you try anything, running or screaming or whatever…” He turned off the safety, “it’ll be the last thing you ever do, bitch. Do you understand me?” Oikawa slowly nodded his head, lips trembling. Yashiro smiled, putting the safety back on. “Good.” He stood up. “After you, Morinaga.”

Oikawa opened his eyes and looked up at the man above him. He wasn’t that much taller than him, maybe three or four inches, but he was bulkier. Oikawa estimated his weight to be around 200 pounds, 40 more than he was. Between the height, weight, and weapon, Oikawa didn’t stand a chance.

Morinaga, licked his lips. “Strip.” He said, with a deep voice; his eyes burning a hole through Oikawa’s skin.

“H-huh?” Sweat dripped down his neck. Morinaga took a step forward, slapping Oikawa across the face, leaving behind a red welt.

“I said strip, bitch.”

Tears welled up in Oikawa’s eyes, burning his skin as they fell down his cheeks. He tried to hold them in - to stop them - but the continued to fall. He let out a whimper. He wiped the snot from his nose, and with trembling hands, Oikawa began to pull his shirt above his head.

“Good boy. Keep going.”

Normally, Oikawa was a sucker for praise. He loved to hear people compliment and coo over him. But Morinaga’s words didn’t settle on him the same way. Instead of proud and overconfident, his words made Oikawa feel sick and dirty. They stung his ears in a merciless tease. And Oikawa was powerless to fight back.

The cool air hit Oikawa’s torso, making him shiver. His stomach twisted into knots and he felt like he was going to throw up.

“Well somebody’s excited.” Morinaga rubbed his thumbs over Oikawa’s cold-erected nipple, making Oikawa hiss. He dropped his hands, clenching them against the fabric of his pants. “Did I say you can stop?” Morinaga used his pointer finger and thumb to close around the stub and twist, causing Oikawa to whimper in pain. He pulled harder and harder with each passing second. Oikawa threw his hands to his zipper, and quickly undid it, hoping that him obeying would cause Morinaga to stop, but when he moved to his waistband, he hesitated. Morinaga twisted harder, prompting Oikawa to yank them down with a cry. When the waistband was below Oikawa’s knees, Morinaga let go, allowing Oikawa room to tug the pants off his feet. He placed his jeans next to his shirt, taking a deep breath, trying to ignore the purple ache on his chest.

“Underwear too.” Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat. He slowly turned his head to the assaulter.

With a small voice, Oikawa brought his eyes to the ground, “P-please. I’m still a virgin.” His body shook with fear.

“You? A virgin?” Morinaga clicked his tongue.

“We’ve been watching you.” Yashiro chimed in, his voice dripping with malice. “We’ve seen how girl flocked around you, practicing begging you to fuck them. And you claim to still be a virgin? I find that hard to believe, you lying slut.”

“I-it's true.” Oikawa insisted. Yashiro smiled.

“Okay, okay. I believe you, how ‘bout you, Morinaga? Do you believe him?”

“Of course. His voice just reeks honesty.” The men laughed cruelly. “But, now, all I can say...not for long.” Morinaga mocked. Oikawa’s heart propelled itself against his chest, trying to force its way out.

Morinaga shoved Oikawa onto his back, yanking his boxers off, leaving him completely naked on the dirt ground.

“No! Please, don’t!” Oikawa tried to push him away, but his shaking arms couldn’t do much against the bigger man. Morinaga grabbed Oikawa by the wrists, pinning them above his head, and pushed between Oikawa’s legs, spreading them apart. Tears blinded the smaller boy, but he kept struggling.

“Yashiro, pass me the blade.” Morinaga demanded, not breaking eye contact with Oikawa as he whimpered.

Morinaga brought to flat of the blade against Oikawa’s neck. “If you don’t stop your damn struggling, you’ll regret it.” He thought for a moment, “Actually, no, you won’t. Dead men don’t feel regret.” Morinaga then cut against the side of Oikawa’s neck, deep enough to draw blood, but still shallow enough to not do much physical damage. But it worked in convincing Oikawa that these men weren’t bluffing. His body froze, except for the heavy rise and fall of his torso as he gasped for air. Morinaga let go and stood up. Oikawa rolled into fetal position, and held his hands over his mouth. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what the two men were doing above him.

The slow sound of a zipper being pulled echoed through Oikawa’s head.

Grabbing the arm that covered his mouth, Morinaga pulled Oikawa to a sitting position, lining his cock to the trembling boy’s face.

“Suck.” Oikawa gulped, keeping his mouth closed. “Didn’t you hear me? I said suck.”

Oikawa slowly moved his head forward towards Morinaga’s crotch and reluctantly opened his mouth. He put the head of Morinaga’s dick between his lips, his mouth instantly feeling filthy. Impatiently, Morinaga grabbed Oikawa by the hair, and shoved his dick to the back of Oikawa’s throat. He gagged at the sudden force, unable to breath in his panic. Morinaga moaned, then took hold of both sides of Oikawa’s head, holding him still. He thrusted roughly into his mouth, precum bitterly dripping down his throat. In a desperate attempt to gather breath, Oikawa grabbed Morinaga’s arm, pushing slightly away, but Morinaga wouldn’t allow it. He thrusted harder, deeper, hitting the back of Oikawa’s throat, mercilessly.Then finally, Morinaga climaxed, letting his bitter cum shoot out against Oikawa’s throat, and drip down. When he pulled out, Oikawa gasped, his body taking in the air he was lacking. Cum landed on his hand as he coughed. His throat throbbed.

“Lick the cum off you hand.” Oikawa hesitated. “If you don’t, I’ll have another go. It’s your choice.” Slowly, Oikawa lifted his hand to his face, licking the the milky substance. His stomach churned. His tongue burned upon in disgust, the taste lingering. “Oi, Yashiro, you’re up.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Yashiro walked towards Oikawa with a smirk, undoing his fly. “Open up, slut.” Without warning, he shoving his cock into Oikawa’s swollen mouth. He was smaller than Morinaga, but made up for it in force, ramming his body against Oikawa’s face. “Watching you get face-fucked made me so horny. You turn me on, you little whore. You’re so pretty. I loved watching. But doing it is even better. You’re sweet little mouth on my cock. You like it, don’t you, whore?” Oikawa focused on breathing. Suddenly, Yashiro stopped thrusting. “Use your tongue, baby. Suck me off. Don’t make me do all the work. Make me feel good.” Oikawa pulled off of Yashiro’s member. “I-I don-n’t kn-n, I-I n-ne, I-” Yashiro smiled, like he was humoring a child. “Aw, it’s okay, baby. I’ll tell you what to do.” His smile dropped and was replaced by a scowl. “Now, put my dick in your mouth and don’t even think of stopping until I’m satisfied.” Oikawa shakily brought his mouth back to the hard member before him. He put his mouth around it, slowly taking it in, then letting some go, trembling the whole time. He slowly bobbed his head along the shaft, feeling disgusted with himself. Yashiro moaned loudly, his voice taunting Oikawa’s ears. Yashiro grabbed Oikawa’s hair, gripping it tightly. “Don’t stop, baby, you feel so good.” Oikawa felt dizzy. Suddenly, Yashiro tensed up. Moaning loudly, he came in Oikawa’s mouth. “Swallow me, baby. That’s a good boy.”

Without warning, a fist knocked Oikawa to the ground. Both men laughed. Oikawa dug his nails into his palms, letting out a sob.

“Now the real fun begins.” Morinaga said as Yashiro put his dick back into his pants.Crouching down, Morinaga shoved two fingers into Oikawa’s mouth. “For your sake, you better suck well, ‘cause that’ll be all the lube you get.” Oikawa’s eyes widened and his heart stammered. His fear rose. Desperately, Oikawa licked Morinaga’s fingers, trying to coat them with as much saliva as he could muster.

After a few humiliating seconds, Morinaga withdrew his fingers, dragging a string of saliva from Oikawa’s lips. “You’re so good at sucking, you dirty whore. And you said you were a virgin, huh? What a desperate little slut you are. A whore at heart.” Morinaga flipped Oikawa onto his stomach. He rubbed the saliva onto his dick, then lined it up with Oikawa’s entrance.

“No! No, please, don’t!” Oikawa begged. Without hesitating, Morinaga pushed in. Oikawa felt the skin of his inner walls tear and rip as a foreign object invaded him.

Mercilessly, Morinaga began to thrust. Oikawa bit into his lower lip, drawing blood. He let out small screams of pain. His vision started to blur as his inner body was torn asunder.

“Ah, you feel so good, so tight.” Morinaga moaned. He bit Oikawa’s shoulder and scratched against his chest. Oikawa began sobbing again. His arms became weak and he was unable to hold himself up any longer. He fell forward, but, with a tight grip on his hips, Morinaga continues with the assault, speeding up as he was reaching his end. His nails dug into Oikawa’s sensitive flesh, leaving dark purple bruises across Oikawa’s pale skin.

Oikawa’s head was against the ground. He had no strength in his arms or legs. His hips were in the air. The rough sound of flesh pounding flesh was nauseating and getting louder. The pain in his lower back was spreading throughout his entire body. Oikawa prayed for it to end. Whether it were the assault or his life that ended didn’t matter for Oikawa. As long as it was over.

Morinaga came inside Oikawa’s ass, not bothering to pull out. Oikawa’s flesh ached and burned. Morinaga let go of Oikawa’s waist, and without the support, Oikawa fell to the side, no position comfortable. Blood mixed with sperm leaked out of his asshole, puddling on the ground, some sticking to his leg.

“You’re up, Yashiro.” Morinaga said, satisfied. Yashiro walked forward. He tossed Oikawa to his stomach. He didn’t fight. He didn’t protest. He couldn’t. Hips raised, Yashiro pushed inside.

“So hot, baby. So tight around my cock. How does it feel? To be so full of dick.” Oikawa didn’t speak. Yashiro smirked and thrusted harder. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed. Yashiro licked and bit up Oikawa’s back, as if he was marking Oikawa as his. Oikawa let out small, unintentional groans whenever Yashiro hit his prostate. After a few seconds, he grabbed Oikawa’s dick, eliciting a hiss. “You’re hard, baby. You enjoying this, you little whore? Liking the feeling of being on my dick? You’re a little slut, aren’t you? You love cock, don’t you?” With each thrust, he rubbed Oikawa’s dick. He rubbed at the head, played with the folds, and rubbed precum down the shaft. Oikawa gasped with each movement.

Quickly after Yashiro started touching him, Oikawa came. His entire body convulsed as his sperm ejaculated onto his chest. He let out a moan. But Yashiro wasn’t done yet. He thrusted again. And again. And again. Then he came. He pushed as far into Oikawa as far as he could, and released himself. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he flipped Oikawa onto his back.

“Was that the first time your dick has ever been touched?” Oikawa didn’t reply. He breathed heavily, chest rising and falling at a fast pace. “Hey, Morinaga. Talk to him while I do one more thing.” Yashiro moved down, taking Oikawa’s dick into his mouth. Oikawa arched his back, letting out an unintentional moan.

Morinaga laughed at him. “You like that, don’t you, slut? You like getting your dick sucked? You like moaning like a little whore?” Morinaga drifted his attention to Oikawa’s discarded pants. He picked them up, then pulled out Oikawa’s wallet. He pulled out Oikawa’s ID. “Now listen up, Oikawa Tooru. Let me tell you why you won’t go to the police when we let you live.” Yashiro sucked hard, and Oikawa cried out. Morinaga took a picture of Oikawa’s ID on his phone, then dropped it on the ground. “I got a pic of your ID card. The card has your address, your school, your personal information and right now, I’m sending the picture to some of my colleagues.” Oikawa let out a shaky groan, his eyes burning. “If either Yashiro or I get arrested under the charge of raping or assaulting you, our friends are gonna pay you a visit. Maybe say hi to your family along the way.” His voice was steady and calm, but Oikawa could hear the anger in it. “Go to the hospital. Go to therapy. Tell whoever the fuck you want about what happened. We don’t give a flying fuck about what you do, but the police will not be involved.” There was a knot in Oikawa’s abdomen, his body felt warm and heated every second. “ Follow that simple instruction, and you won’t have to watch your entire family raped and murdered right before your eyes, counting down the seconds before it’s your turn.” Oikawa clenched, and Yashiro lifted his head. Oikawa let out a groan and came on his chest. He sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself.

Morinaga looked to Yashiro. “He looks so pitiful.” Yashiro smiled as Morinaga took a picture of Oikawa, cum stained and crying on the ground.

“You know, he’s been such a good boy, so obeying, a good little slut, I say we finish off a little differently tonight.” Yashiro whispered something in Morinaga’s ear, that caused the taller man to smile.

“I like the way you think.”

“After you.”

“Gladly.”

Morinaga grabbed Oikawa, pulling him up. “You’re gonna love this, slut. You’re such a cockwhore, you’re gonna be begging for more.” The movement made Oikawa dizzier. Cum and blood poured down his skin. His stomach churned. He couldn’t feel his body, only pain. Morinaga unzipped his pants, and pulled his hardening dick out again. He pushed it into Oikawa’s ass, then pulled him down. Oikawa let out a small whimper, but not having enough energy to really make a sound. He grabbed onto Morinaga’s shirt to stable himself. His body convulsed and shook.

Yashiro came around behind Oikawa, dragging his hand along his bloody back, then pressed against his hips. He moved his head to Oikawa’s ear. “This is gonna hurt, baby.” He bit Oikawa’s ear, then lifted him up slightly. He pressed the head of his cock against Oikawa’s ass, next to Morinaga. “Oi, make some room for me.” Oikawa gasped. His felt his body tear as the second cock enter him, hot and hard. His inner walls ripped apart, unable to handle the size. Oikawa’s mouth fell open and his eyes shut in pain. He couldn’t make a sound. There was a buzzing in his ear as the two men thrusted, up and down, dry and hard. Oikawa fell forward, dropping his head against Morinaga, unable to do anything else.

He didn’t mean to do it. He’s been trying to hold it down the whole time, fearing what would happen. But he lost control of himself. He didn’t have any energy. Without warning, Oikawa threw up, down Morinaga’s back.

“You dumb bitch!” Morinaga backhanded Oikawa across the face, hard enough to knock Oikawa to the side. Blood shot out of his nose, his mouth, his ass. His vision was going dark and fuzzy. The ringing in his ears got louder. Morinaga kicked Oikawa in the stomach, causing him to curl up. Morinaga grabbed the blade from Yashiro, and swiped it against Oikawa’s cheek. “Stupid slut. I should fucking kill you, you worthless whore. You fucking piece of shit.” He grabbed Oikawa’s head and shoved his dick in his mouth, roughed bobbing Oikawa’s head along the shaft. He pulled out right before he came, letting the cum shoot against Oikawa’s face, neck, and chest. “Dumb bitch. I bet you liked that, huh? You like being coated in cum. Your natural state, isn’t it?”

“Hey, Morinaga. Calm down before you kill the kid. We’d have a real problem on our hands if died. No way out of a murder charge.” Morinaga glared at Yashiro, then back at Oikawa.

“Fine. We’ll let you go for now, Oikawa Tooru. But remember this, we know where you live. We know where you go to school. We have your information. Don’t even think about reporting us. This was just a demonstration of what we will do to you. And believe me, our friends are even crueller.” Morinaga spit on Oikawa, then turned away. “Come on, Yashiro.” Yashiro hesitated. Before following, he pulled Oikawa’s shirt on him. Then his underwear. Then pants. “It’s cold out. Don’t want you freezing to death. That’d be an inconvenience.” He smiled, pat Oikawa’s ass, then walked away, leaving Oikawa alone.

He laid unmoving, unable to muster the energy. Almost instantly, Oikawa shut his eyes, drifting into a fitful sleep.

                                                                                                                          ***

He woke up a few hours later, shivering. He groggily opened his eyes, feeling less tired, but no less exhausted, drained. His body ached all over - head, stomach, back. He slowly sat up, mouth gaping open as he moved through the pain. As he was about to sit, he hissed and fell to his knees. He breathed heavily. He closed his eyes as he panted. Images of Yashiro and Morinaga ran fresh through his mind. He quickly gasped for air and scrambled to his feet.

He ran. Every fiber of his being protested violently against the slightest of movements, but he ignored them to the best of his ability. He tore out the trees, the sky pitch black. He ran two blocks as fast as he could, until he reached his empty home. Never in his life has he been so happy to see it.

He hastily typed in the passcode. When he heard the faint click of the door unlocking, he yanked it open and threw himself inside. He slammed the door behind him, clicking every lock, and fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his head and tucked his knees to his chest. His body violently shook as he cried, screaming with each wail.

He screamed until he ran out of breath, took shallow gasps, then screamed again. He yanked at his hair, scratched at his skin, loathing every inch of his body. He was disgusted with himself. Dangerous thoughts swirled through his mind. I should have fought back. I shouldn’t have spoken to them, I should have ran. I shouldn't have been so submissive. I shouldn’t have taken it like..like a whore. I should have...I should have done something! I’m so weak, so fucking weak. I should have let them kill me.

Those thoughts littered his mind. He sat for nearly an hour until he calmed down enough to stand, though his very cells protested with every step. He walked to the bathroom, shedding off article after article of clothing along the way, until he was clad in nothing but his underwear.

The bathroom lights were blinding. A pale fluorescent glare shone in his eyes, darkening his vision. He mechanically walked forward. He turned the shower on, setting it to the highest level of heat. As he waited for the water to warm he hesitantly pulled off his underwear. As soon as the blood - stained article hit the ground, Oikawa felt something drip out of his ass and down his leg. He froze. Shakily, he clamped a hand over his backside, tears once again welling up. He lurched to the toilet and released the contents of his stomach. Nothing came out but blood and bile, his sick burning the back of his torn throat. He stood up, rinsed his mouth out, then stepped into the steaming shower.

The near - boiling liquid beat red marks onto his abused skin. The clear water mixed with red as it poured down the drain. Oikawa fell to his knees. The heat dropped onto his back, burning off a layer of skin.

Oikawa picked up the soap, scrubbing his flesh raw. He scrubbed his entire body, from head to toe, once, twice, three times. He didn’t feel clean. Both his interior and exterior felt dirty, tainted, disgusting. And there was nothing he could do to change it.

Giving up, Oikawa turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. And for the first time that night, he saw himself in the mirror. His skin was red from the steaming water, but beyond this, his face was swollen and purple. Mouth slightly open, he took a step back. His shoulders and chest were covered in scratches and bite marks. He was bruised and cut and dirty. He tried to look away, but couldn’t. His pathetic state drew him in, taunting him, laughing in his face. He slowly brought a hand up to his face, touching the skin lightly. Then he drew his hand back, into a fist, and punched the glass before him.

The mirror cracked. Shards of glass fell from the whole, some sticking in his bloodied hand. And it felt good. Oikawa grabbed one of the larger pieces and gracefully dragged it over his tight skin, feeling a sense of relief wash over him as his tainted blood spilled out.

Breathing heavily, he cut again, right next to the first incision. Then again. Then again. He looked back at the cracked mirror, and brought the knife to the first bite mark. He cut an ‘x’ through it. He winced in pain and tears threatened to escape his eyes, but he didn’t stop. He sliced at his chest and stomach and waist and thighs, some deep cuts, some shallow, he didn’t care about how far he went. As long as he could feel each and every gash. As the blood fell, he finally felt cleaner. He was removing the prints Yashiro and Morinaga made on him. He cut every spot they touched him. Every inch of skin they touched and prodded and probed and bite and hit and hurt him. Everywhere he was dirtied. Where his body was no longer his.

His skin was covered. He gripped the broken shard harder than he should. His body was once again red.He looked at himself in the broken mirror again. He looked disgusting - a tainted, bloody mess. He threw the glass against the wall, shattering it. He punched the wall, his face pulled into a grimace. Tears fell, mixing with the blood. He fell to his knees, sobbing, his fist still against the cold tiles.

He felt empty. A growing emptiness. His body was hot and cold, tight and loose, empty and full - no - empty and emptier. He made a decision. His final decision. Oikawa couldn’t cry anymore. His eyes were dried. But, he still had plenty of blood. He silently stood up. He turned on the bath, this time towards the cold. He stepped into the tub as it filled to its brink, watching as crimson mixed with clear. He sat down, shivering. The cold water stung his wounds and irritated his skin. He made no move to turn up the heat. He could hardly move his joints, clenching his fists took most of his energy. His heart sped up.  He sunk lower and lower, until his head was fully under water. His mind cleared. Small bubbles rose to the top of the murky water. Oikawa closed his eyes. The bubbles stopped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have an alternative ending that includes another chapter through Iwaizumi's POV. I haven't decided if I want to use it or not. If I do, please bear with me if I do decide to use it, and therefore have to change a tag or two.
> 
> Also, if you can think of a better title, please let me know. I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Please Review :)


End file.
